starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Klonový voják/Legendy
Klonoví vojáci tvořili armádu identických, geneticky modifikovaných klonů, kteří sloužili ve Velké armádě republiky v konfliktu, pro který se později ustálil název klonové války. Vojáci byli klonováni a vychováváni na planetě Kamino a jejich výcvik probíhal již od narození. Díky tomu a také díky jejich nezlomné věrnosti Galaktické republice a jejímu představiteli nejvyššímu kancléři Palpatinovi byli považováni za jednu z nejmocnějších vojenských sil, která kdy existovala. Historie Spuštění projektu a genetická šablona Kořeny armády klonů směřují zpět do doby před invazí na Naboo, kdy byla mistrem Jedi Sifo-Dyasem jménem Republiky spuštěna tvorba armády. Po předčasné smrti Sifo-Dayse se ale dostal projekt pod kontrolu tajemného muže známého jako Tyranus. Po sérii přísných testů vybral Tyranus slavného mandalorianského nájemného lovce Janga Fetta, který se stal genetickým vzorem vojáků.Star Wars: Bounty Hunter Kaminoané navrhovali použít na vytvoření armády dárce citlivého k Síle, ale Tyranus tuto ideu rychle zamítnul. Před započetím růstového procesu Kaminoánci částečně upravili Fettovo DNA, přičemž se zaměřili na geny spojené s loajalitou, agresí, samostatností a disciplínou. To mělo za následek to, že vojáci byli poslušnější, houževnatější a spolehlivější. Jenom malé množství klonů, známých jako adaptabilní rekognoskační komando (jednotky ARK), neprošlo těmito genetickými modifikacemi. První pokus ve zkoumání Fettova DNA vyústil ve vytvoření dvanácti prototypů, z nichž pouze šest přežilo formovací proces. Klony, neblaze proslulé jako Adaptabilní rekognoskační komanda třídy Null, byli výsledkem "rozšíření" Fettova genomu. Tento experiment byl Kaminoany považován za selhání kvůli nízké "porodnosti" a odmítání rozkazů klony a další stejní kloni již vytvořeni nebyli. A nebýt zásahu Mandaloriana Kala Skiraty, Kaminoané by je zlikvidovali jako defektní jednotky dle faktoru H, ale místo toho se nakonec stali elitními jednotkami. Výcvik thumb|250px|Klonovaní vojáci v jídelně na planetě Kamino.Jak klony rostly, Fett na čas prerušil svoji kariéru nájemného lovce, aby mohl dohlížet na výcvik vojáků. Fett upravil jejich výcvikový režim a dokonce se podílel na vzhledu jejich brnění. Aby bylo možné dodat armádu Republice co nejdříve, všechny klony prošly genetickou modifikací, která urychlila jejich růst, díky čemuž dospívaly dvakrát rychleji než normální člověk. V deseti letech byl klon již plně fyzicky zdatný a připraven k boji. Klony, které vykazovaly abnormální množství individuality nebo samostatnosti (přibližně 2 procenta), byli často převychováváni nebo přeřazováni. Vojáci, kteří nevyhověli přísným standardům "víckrát, než ani jednou", záhadně mizeli v pozdních nočních hodinách. Všechny klony dostaly základní výcvik v hlavním vojenských dovednostech, který se skládal například z ovládání zbraně a střelby. Adaptabilní rekognoskační komanda dostávala vysoce specializovaný výcvik přímo od Janga Fetta, zatímco jejich protějšky, klonovaná komanda byla trénována skupinou bývalých mandalorianských žoldáků, které Fett přezdíval Cuy'val Dar. Klony, které měly sloužit jako důstojníci, byly cvičeny v efektivním vedení svých mužu v boji. Během bojových výcvikových scénářů byla povolena pouze 2% úmrtnost. Každý aspekt chování klona se řídil velícím kodexem. Mandalorianské dědictví Během jejich vývoje si Jango Fett předsevzal, že do každého klonu vštípí mravní základy Mandalorianů, pravděpodobně jako způsob udržování mandalorianského odkazu. Nejznatelnější to bylo u vysokých důstojníků a speciálních sil a brzy bylo rozšířeno i o znalost mandalorianského jazyka Mando'a, jehož používání se rychle rozšířilo mezi klony. Ačkoli měla mandalorianská kultura silný dopad na klonovaná komanda, běžné klony, které tvořily většinu Velké armády, byly naprosto oddáni Republice a loajalita byla postavena nad jejich zájmy a emoce. Poté, co se mandalorianští ochránci, vedení nikým jiným, než odpadlým klonem Alpha-Ø2, přidali na stranu Konfederace nezávislých systémů, začala řada klonovaných vojáků odmítat své mandaloriasnké dědictví kvůli faktu, že se Mandaloriané stali nepřáteli Republiky. Tato aféra silně ovlivnila vztahy a jednotu mezi klony, kdy například 2. výsadková rota otevřeně projevovala odpor k týmu Omega a ostatním klonům, které stavěly zájmy v mandalorianské kultuře nad svou loajalitu k Republice. V době Impéria, kdy k byly k nově vzniklým jednotkám stormtrooperů navíc přidělováni klonovaní vojáci naklonování z jiných vzorů a ke klonům se také přidali obyčejní lidští rekruti (dobrovolní i odvedení), mandalorianská kultura postupně vyprchala. Klonové války thumb|left|200px|Velká armáda republiky na planetě Geonosis. Spouštěcím impulzem celých klonových válek se stalo zajetí Obi-Wana Kenobiho, Anakina Skywalkera a senátorky Padmé Amidaly hrabětem Dooku a jeho spojenci. Velká republiková armáda si odbyla premiéru v pustinách na planetě Geonosis. Během první hodiny konfliktu zatlačily klony pod vedením jediských generálů (Mace Windu a Kita Fista) droidí armádu zpět a zabránili sestavení dalších milionů droidů, když obsadili droidí slévárny. Brzy poté armáda čítající přibližně 200 000 vojáků zatlačila droidy na konečný ústup.Star Wars Epizoda II: Klony útočí Vítězství na Geonosis označilo počátek klonových válek. Přes tento úspěch se ale stále více světů hlásilo ke Konfederaci a klonoví vojáci byli posíláni do bitev i do těch nejvzdálenějších systémů galaxie. S postupem času přibývaly vojákům zkušenosti a sebevědomí, avšak řada vítězství byla obtížná a stála armádu spoustu sil. V době druhé bitvy o Cato Neimoidii, těsně před koncem války, byla velká část klonů mrtvá nebo těžce zraněná.Labyrint zla Tvář a jméno thumb|150px|Velitel CC-2224 Cody na Utapau.Když se Velká armáda ukázala na Geonosis, galaxie je stavěla na úroveň jejich droidích protivníků. Viděla je jako vojáky bez tváře, kteří přísahali, že položí své životy za Republiku, ve které neměli žádné zájmy; jako potravu pro děla bez vlastní duše nebo života. Tento postoj se s časem a s přibývajícími ztrátami měnil. Jediové si vybudovali ke klonům vztah a začali pokládat klony za osobité jedince. Zpočátku byli klonovaní vojáci zmatení, ale postupně začali sami sebe považovat za něco více než výrobek a začali projevovat skutečnou úctu a obdiv ke svým jediským velitelům. Řada jediských generálů se dokonce s klony během války spřátelila. Mezi ně patřili například Obi-Wan Kenobi s velitelem Codym, Aayla Secura s velitelem Blyem nebo Yoda s velitelem Greem. Ve vzácných případech se u některých klonů vyvinuly silné emoce, které převyšovaly jejich smysl pro loajalitu. To byl i případ Morta, bývalého člena klonovaných komand, který byl spolu se zbytkem mužstva opuštěn na Kashyyyku jejich velitelem Morkovem. Mort se stal svědkem smrti zbytku mužstva a sám byl těžce raněn. Fakt, že klony byly považovány spíše za postradatelné nástroje než osoby, v něm vyvolal odpor k Impériu a čistou nenávist k Morkovovi. Traumatizovaný a rozčarovaný Mort opustil Kashyyyk a usadil se v Dearicu na Talusu, kde nakonec skončil jako alkoholik. Jeho nenávist k Morkovovi jej dovedla dokonce k tomu, že si na něj najal zabijáka.Star Wars Galaxies V některých případech klony dokonce navázaly romantický vztah. Za příklad lze považovat vztahy klona Alpha-98 a Sheeky Tull, RC-1136 a Etain Tur-Mukan. Dokonce i Null-11 a Besany Wennen se navzájem přitahovali. Klonovaní vojáci měli dovoleno používat jméno (standardně byli rozlišováni sériovými čísly) a dokonce mohli nosit různé účesy. .Star Wars: Klonové války (film) Jako důkaz unikátnosti každého klona jim bylo později dovoleno upravit si vzhled jejich brnění fáze II, což mělo velký vliv na jejich morálku a hrdost. Přes to všechno někteří stále klonům nedůvěřovali či jimi dokonce opovrhovali. Například mistr Jedi Rahm Kota, dle jehož názoru nebyli klony vhodné na vojáky, si vytvořil svojí vlastní milici, aby dokázal, že neklonovaní vojáci jsou kreativnější, nezávislejší a efektivnější. Jeho nedůvěra v klony se potvrdila v době vzniku Impéria, kdy klony nemilosrdně zlikvidovaly své jediské generály, z nichž řada z nich měla ke klonům blízký vztah. Tato událost jednou provždy dokázala, že klony vždy byly pouze to, co pro byli stvořeni - vojenský výrobek na válčení a lidská obdoba droidí armády. Stejně jako Kota i důstojníci Republikového loďstva (neklonovaní rekruti) a zvláště pak členové organizace KOMPOR klony nenáviděli a pokládali je za podřadné. Palpatinova tajná armáda Dva roky po začátku klonových válek byly řady Velké armády značně oslabené. Nekončící boje a stále stoupající poptávka po vojácích vyústily v to, že Republika nebyla schopná vychovávat a cvičit dostatečně množství nových klonů. Nebo se to alespoň všichni domnívali. Díky vyšetřování (oficiálně neschválenému) seržanta Kala Skiraty, jeho Null-ARKové a republikové finanční agentky Besany Wennen byla objeven důkaz prokazující přečerpání miliard kreditů z rozpočtu Republiky skrze nastrčené společnosti a stínové účty na financování toho, co se později ukázalo být tajnou armádou klonů. Tito vojáci, vytvořeni na Coruscantu a jeho měsíci Centaxu-2, byli chováni firmou Arkanian Microtechnologies za použití spaartiských klonovacích válců, díky čemuž dosáhli dospělosti za méně než rok. Také dostali zkrácený výcvik, který ale vyústil ve ztrátu jejich mandalorianského dědictví a menší znalosti v klíčových oblastech, jako je odstřelování. Dalším šetřením bylo objeveno několik miliónů klonů a doprovodné výzbroje (zbraně a lodě), které měly být dokončené přibližně v době třetího výročí od bitvy o Geonosis. Avšak první jednotky domnělých nekaminoanských klonů - jako například 14. pěchotní brigáda, 501. legie a úderné odddíly - se začaly objevovat teprve až několik měsíců před bitvou o Coruscant. Zbytek tajné armády byl odhalen v průběhu bitvy a objev byl zásadní pro republikové vítězství v tomto týden trvajícím boji. Ve dnech bezprostředně následujících po bitvě tisíce lodí a miliony mužů doplnili řady Velké armády a začali obracet průběh války ve prospěch Republiky. Velká čistka Jediů thumb|left|200px|Fox a 501. legie během operace Knightfall. Přestože byli kloni vypěstováni tak, aby stejně jako Jediové sloužili k ochraně Galaxie ve jménu míru a spravedlnosti, byla jim již od mládí vštěpována absolutní loajalita ke Galaktické Republice. Díky neustále přibývajícím mimořádným pravomocím vrchního kancléře Palpatina se stal Republikou v podstatě on sám, čímž se všichni kloni stali zodpovědní právě jemu. Když byl během konce klonových válek konečně spuštěn rozkaz 66, projevili kloni svoji bezmeznou loajalitu k Rebublice rychlým popravením svých jedijských vůdců. Rozkaz označil každého člena Řádu Jedi jako zrádce Rebubliky, který měl být ihned zlikvidován. Každý klon zareagoval na něj jinak. Někteří ho hrali pouze jako další rozkaz ke splnění, ale řada dalších byla šokována a pochybovali o důvodu eliminování Jediů. Přesto ale drtivá většina klonů rozkaz splnila. Kloni necítili proti svým bývalým velitelům nenávist, což byl důvod, proč Jediové nebyli schopni vycítit zradu dříve, než bylo pozdě. Nicméně některá komanda, jako například Ion Team, jimž byla dána větší samostanost než bězným klonům, odmítly splnit rozkaz, neboť ho pokládaly za nelegitimní. Dark Lord: Rise of Darth Vader Činnost klonové armády po rozkazu 66 byla sama o sobě ironií. Dle definice rozkazu Jediové zradili Republiku, což znamenalo, že pro její zachránění je musí kloni zlikvidovat. Ale právě jejich touha sloužit Republice, spolu s jejich neschopností zpochybňovat rozkazy, se stala zkázou Republiky a ideálů, za které bojovali. Nevědomky pomohli ve vzestupu Sithského lorda a nakonec to bylo oni, kdo zradili Republiku, aniž by si to vlastně uvědomili. Teprve až poté, co byla spousta Jediů zabita, byli někteří z nich schopní odhalit zradu, jako v případě mistra Jedi Yody. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Někteří Jediové, jako Obi-Wan Kenobi, Roan Shryne a jeho přátelé, unikli smrti díky štěstí. Během téměř totální likvidace Jediů a útoku na Jedijský chrám se klonovaní vojáci stali imperiálními vojáky. Ještě po dalších 10 let tvořili hlavní složku armády impéria kloni Jango Fetta. Za dob Impéria se pro klony spousta věcí změnila, většinou spíše k horšímu. Když ještě sloužili pod Republikou, řada lidí se o ně starala a dokonce získali základní práva, například možnost mít jméno. Ale pod Imprériem takovéto liberální ideály nepřícházely v úvahu. S tím, jak se z ochránců míru stali šiřitelé strachu a teroru, změnila se sympatie ve strach. Nedlouho po vytvoření Impéria, klonovaní velitelé Appo a Vill byli spokojení s tím, že stále bojovali, místo toho, aby sloužili jako "velebení policisté", čehož se Appo před koncem klonových válek obával. Celkově tedy kloni zůstali tím, čím měli být a čím od začátku byli - jednorázová armáda postradatelných vojáků neschopných zpochybňování rozkazů, ne nepodobných svým droidím protějškům. Konec Fettova klonovacího programu V roce 11 PřBY se klovači z Kamina vzbouřili a s pomocí jejích klonovacích technologií rozpoutali válku proti Impériu. To odpovědělo masivním útokem na Tipoca City. Boba Fett, který se v komplexu skvěle vyznal, vedl 501. legii koridory klonovacího komplexu, aby mohla být klonovací technika vyřazena z provozu. Zbývající členové odporu se pokusili o útěk, ale dva z jejich dělových člunů byly sestřeleny. Tato vzpoura podnítila Palpatinovo rozhodnutí, že armáda geneticky identických klonů poskytovala příliš mnoho možností zrady, přesně tak, jak to udělali Jediům. A tak byli kloni díky radikální reformě postupně zastíněni klony z jiných předloh a spoustou dalších standartně narozených rekrutů. Za všechnu svoji loajaltiu k Rebublice a jejich bojové schopnosti byli kloni "odměněni" možností bojovat po boku "podřadných" a daleko míň zkušených vojáků. Žádný z Fettových klonů, obzvlášť z těch patřívích to "čistě Fettovo" 501., si nikdy nezvykl na bojování po boku běžných vojáků, které přezdívali jako "nováčky".Star Wars: Battlefront II Klonovaci program, který vyprodukoval téměř 50 procent imperiálních vojáků, definitivně skončil při porážce Impéria během bitvy o Endor. Po Palpatinově a Vaderově smrti se stali kloni velmi vzácnými a zastaralými, přičemž zbytky Impéria se spoléhali na běžné rekruty. Vybavení Brnění V prvním roce války používala republiková armáda brnění, které je běžně známo jako brnění fáze I. Toto brnění, navržené pod přísným dohledem Jango Fetta, se velmi podobalo brnění mandalorianského úderného vojáka, zvláště pak hledím helmy ve tvaru písmene T. Samotné brnění se skládalo z 20 plátů vyrobených z kompozitu z plastoidní slitiny, které byli hermeticky připevněny k černému overalu. Celé brnění vážilo necelých 40 kilogramů a přes svoji mohutnost umožňovalo slušnou pohyblivost. Kaminoané vidí v ultrafialovém spektru, díky čemuž mohlo být brnění složitě zdobené, přestože lidem ho vidí jako čistě bílé. Kaminoané ale vzali v potaz, že kloni jsou také lidi a na brnění přidali pruhy, které určovali hodnost, a různé značky označující úspěchy v boji. To byl i případ kapitána Fordo Největší slabinou brnění, která bezesporu pramenila z kaminoanské neznalosti lidské anatomie, spočívala v tom, že brnění bylo velmi nepohodlné při sezení. Brnění fáze I bylo také nechvalně známé svojí neefektivností proti nepřetržité šrapnelové a blasterové palbě. Z tohoto důvodu se brnění lidmi s blízkými vztahy ke GAR přezdívalo "body bucket".Duologie MedStar Několik měsíců od počátku války ale došlo ke změně a zbarvení brnění již neoznačovalo hodnost, ale příslušnost k jednotce. Spousta vojáku si stále udržovala tradiční bílou barvu brnění, ikdyž někteří si ho upravili vlastním výběrem barvy a vzhledu.Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV seriál) Na lodích republikového loďstva byli ale někteří důstojníci, jako například velitel Wolffe, kteří nosili bílé verze uniforem standartně nošených neklonovanými důstojníky. V druhém roce války bylo uvedeno brnění fáze II. Tato vylepšená verze znamenala vzestup personalizace a modifikací brnění. Součástí tohoto moderního a vyspělého brnění byl také vylepšený heads-up displej v helmě a také sedání již bylo daleko pohodlnější. Fáze II byla také daleko spolehlivější v boji a vydržela daleko více zásahů. Některé modely brnění komand měly ablační protiblasterovou vrstvu, která snižovala efektivnost těžkých blasterů super bitevních droidů. I přes široké rozšíření brnění fáze II zůstali někteří kloni věrní brnění fáze I. Brnění klonovanách vojáků bylo také vybaveno a uspůsobeno pro spoustu komunikačních zařízení a podobných technologií. Brnění vytvořilo základ integrovaného komunikačního systému, jehož součástí byli i stroje (například LAAT/i)a další výzbroj vojáků. Každý voják mohl přijímat rozkazy a vysílat svůj status skrze tento systém. Dále také mohlo přenášet videozáznam z hledí jeho helmy, která byla mimojiné vybavena multispektrálním snímacím systémem, který pronikl kouřem, mlhou a dalšími překážkami typickými pro bojiště. Navíc mohli vojáci využít možnosti propojení svých blasterovýchpušek a displejů v helmách, které jim poskytovalo obrazový zaměřozač na jejich heads-up displejích. Brnění bylo odolné proti teplu, což klonům umožňovalo procházet skrze štíty stejně jako to mohli provádět droidi, a dále také díky tomu mohlo odvracet nepřímé a tlumit přímé zásahy, což značně zvyšovalo šance na vojákovo přežití. Souprava thumb|220px|Speciální varianty brněníVojáci byli vybaveni puškou DC-15A nebo její kompaktnější obdobou, blasterem DC-15. Navíc klonovaní vojáci nesli jeden nebo více granátů různých typů, jako například Merr-Sonn V-1 termální detonátor, nárazový granát LXR-6, granát V-6 nebo elektrostatický detonátor. Přihrádky a pouzdra vysoce funkčního opasku obsahovaly spoustu vybavení, zahrnujíce kotvící hák, náhradní munici a základní zdravotnickou soupravu obsahující dostatek systetické tkáně a bacty na udržení zraněného vojáka při životě do té doby, než mohl dorazit zdravotník. Divize speciálních jednotek thumb|150px|Různé varianty helm *5th Fleet Security *7th Sky Corps *9th Assault Corps *14th Infantry Brigade *38th Armored Division *41st Elite Corps[http://www.rebelscum.com/TCW26clone41st.asp Hasbro's 41st Elite Corps Clone Trooper review on Rebelscum.com] *55th Mechanised Brigade *85th Infantry Brigade *91st Reconnaissance Corps *182nd Legion *187th Legion *212th Attack Battalion *327th Star Corps *Third Systems Army *442nd Siege Battalion *501st Legion *Combat Engineer Battalion *Galactic Marines *Homeworld Security Command *Lancer Battalion *Muunilinst 10 *Sky Corps *Squad Seven Specializovaní klonovaní vojáci První jednotky z počátku války obsahovaly pouze malé množství vojáků vycvičených pro speciální úlohy, jako například pilotování nebo velení. V průběhu války se ale Velká armáda stávala čím dál více specializovanější, což vedlo k vývoji a vzniku jednotek specializovaných pro specifická prostředí, vybavení a bojové funkce. Varianty specializované na zvláštní bojové funkce thumb|150px|Klonovaný voják v brnění fáze II *Adaptabilní rekognoskační komanda zajišťovala speciální průzkumné mise. **Adaptabilní rekognoskační komanda třídy alfa byla elitní jednotky VRA. **Adaptabilní rekognoskační komanda třídy nula, která původně nebyla kvůli nestabilitě a šílenství aktivována, tvořila elitní výzvědné jednotky. *Klonovaní zabijáci byli trénováni k rychlému pohybu na bojišti a své cíle zabíjeli pouze dvěma vibromeči nebo odstřelovací puškou. *Klonovaná komanda cvičila, žila a pracovala ve čtyřčlenných týmech a vykonávala tajné a záškodnické akce. Byli stejně nebezpeční a efektivní jako Adaptabilní rekognoskační komanda třídy nula.Star Wars: Republic Commando *Clone blaze trooper byly těžce obrněné jednotky vybavené pro nejobtížnější podmínky. *Clone marine byli speciálně vycvičeni k vyloďování nebo sabotování lodí Konfederace nezávislých systémů. *Covert Ops clone trooper byli specializováni na tajné operace.Databank *Klonovaný rozvědka vykonávala průzkum a pozorování pro Jedijské generály. *Klonovaní průzkumníci vykonávali průzkumné mise. *Klonovaný velitel se vyznačoval lepšími taktickými znalostmi a lepšimi bojovými schopnostmi. *MEC voják, tězce obrněná verze klonovaného vojáka. *Stínoví vojáci byli elitní vojáci pracující pro republikovou rozvědku. Varianty pro specifická prostředí *Klonovaný voják pro chladná prostředí byl speciálně vycvičen pro boj a přežítí v extrémních podmínkách. *Klonovaný potápěč měl vybavení pro boj a pohyb pod vodou. *Klonovaný příslušník úderných oddílů byli přiřazeni k Homeworld Security Command a jejich úkolem bylo udržování pořádku na planetě Coruscant. *Klonovaný bahenní voják byl maskovaný a vycvičen pro průzkum v nevlídných podmínkách. Varianty pro specifická vybavení a zařízení *bílá - vojín (standardní voják) *olivově zelená - klonový seržant; velel družstvu o devíti mužích. *Modrá - klonový poručík; velel četě sestávající ze čtyř družstev (36 mužů). *červená - klonový kapitán; velel rotě sestávající ze čtyř čet (144 mužů). *žlutá - klonový velitel; velel pluku sestávajícímu ze čtyř praporů (2 304 mužů). Mnoho těchto velitelů bylo upraveno, aby mělo více možností svobodně přemýšlet, než jejich podřízení a spíše než podle čísla byli známí pod jmény. Byli také trénováni ARKem Alpha-17. Mezi významné klonované velitele se řadili CC-2224 Cody, CC-5052 Bly, CC-1004 Gree, CC-1138 Bacara, Appo, CC-8826, Thire, Keller a Salva Změna nastala až v souvislosti s nástupem brnění fáze dvě. Barva již neurčovala hodnost, ale příslušnost k jednotce. Vojáci používající brnění fáze dvě, nebo alespoň velitel Cody, také nosili barevné pruhy kolem ruky označující kampaně, ve kterých sloužili. Labyrint zla Označení Klonovaní velitelé dostávali označení CC- nebo CRC (pro klonovaného velitele pluku). Adaptabilní rekognoskační komanda třídy nula byli označeni N- nebo Null-, Adaptabilní rekognoskační komanda třídy alfa A- nebo Alpha- a klonovaná komanda RC- (Republikové komando). Klonovaní kapitáni a klonovaní poručíci se značili CC-, respektive CL-. Končne CT- označovalo klonovaného seržanta. Za scénou Klonovaní vojáci byli vytvořeni digitálně a svůj hlas jim propůjčil Temuera Morrison, přičemž jeho obličej byl použit pro tváře velitelů Codyho, Odd Ball a kapitána Jai'galaara. Při natáčení měl na sobě modrý oblek, který byl poté při postprodukci nahrazen brněním klonovaných vojáků. Morrisonův hlas byl také použit v řadě her (Star Wars: Republic Commando - hlas běžných klonů patří Rogeru Jacksonovi -, Star Wars Battlefront I a II). Mladé klony ztvárnil Daniel Logan (Klony útočí) a Bodie Taylor (Klony útočí a Pomsta Sithu). V kresleném seriálu Clone Wars namluvil klonované vojáky André Sogliuzzo a ve hře Revenge of the Sith Andrew Chaikin. Přestože lidem se zdá brnění klonovaných vojáků jako čiště bilé, Kaminoané, kteří vidí v ultrafialovém spektru, ho vidí jako velmi barevné, což je ostatně i případ jejich budov. Před uvedením druhé epizody se řada fanoušků a autorů expandovaného univerza domnívala, že klony budou bojovat proti Republice. Tato mýlka byla způsobená propagačními materiály, na kterých byly klony zobrazeny spolu s hrabětem Dooku, Jango Fettem apod. Poznámky a reference Kategorie:Klonovaní vojáci Kategorie:Klony